A user of communication devices may have access to multiple devices that can deliver the same service or application. It is also possible for the particular service to be routed through different paths through a communication system including multiple wireless technologies. For example, a user may own a cellular communication device capable of providing voice communication through a cellular network and may also have a telephone handset capable of establishing voice communication through a packet network such as the Internet.